projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
DON'T WASTE MY PHOENIX DOWNS ¦ Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3 2
Jeff shoots his arrows like a badass, Jared blows his nose and Delita wastes Jared's items. Synopsis Jared doesn't care about his long rambling intro. Jared bought a lot more pheonix downs, and was forced to grind a lot. Everyone has more abilities. brutalmoose now knows Life. "Now if he could just get a life!" "Oh hahaha I kid, I kid. Seriously, good thinking." Jared briefly mentions the new moves from the rest of the squad. Jeff is already being attacked. Jared plans out his team, and takes a shot at his enemies. Jared steals a bow. Jared needs to blow his nose. "Gross! Nobody want's to see or hear that! Besides I taught you better than that!" "You blow your nose before battle you nincompoop!" Algus knocks an archer off a ledge. Jeff gets attacked by many enemies and is knocked out. Jared counters an enemy off the ledge! One archer is finally taken down. Jeff is bought back to life. A mage attacks with Chain Lightning. Jeff keeps on being knocked out. PBG dodges an attack and counters. Jared knocks the same archer off another ledge, while Delita takes out an enemy with 1 hp left. "Right in the eye! Just like I taught you!" Jared is struggling to keep Jeff alive. He keeps being revived before being bombed. Delita revives SpaceHamster. PBG kills a mage. Jared throws money at an enemy, as it usually hurts harder then rocks, but it doesn't in this case. An archer can shoot across the entire map! Jared chases an archer running away. Jeff has only shot once in this entire fight! PBG becomes blinded. Jared needs to blow his nose again. "Jesus, again! What kind of warrior are you? You're lucky I know how to silence audio and haste video or we would all have to experience you grossnes!" PBG hits the archer with a rock while blind. Jeff can get an ability as he searches for treasures. Jared regenerates his team, and collects more loot. Jeff shoots Delita so he can level up! Jared likes the long bow and long sword. Jeff and Ian bonk each other to get more experience. Delita uses eyedrops on herself. Jared named his Final Fantasy XIV guild after this game. PBG kills the last enemy, and Jared wins the battle. Jared skips over the cutscene. A new battle is unlocked. Jared powers up his party. "Only 420 blaze it points!" Jared prepares his team and heads to the Cellar of Sand Mouse. Jared decides to give himself 3 game overs to make sure there is still something on the line. Jeff misses his first shot. "Damnit you intergalactic rodent! Learn to aim!" The archers are stepping out towards the party. Jeff can jump up high and shoot down to kill enemies from above - something Jared has never done before. The enemies attack their own party members to kill Delita. The enemies can revive each other, and heal themselves! brutalmoose uses a new ability that wasn't available in the original game. Jared takes out two dudes. Jeff's attack is reduced, but he still takes out an archer anyway. "Now that's how you use a bow hamster man!" The party confuses and blinds his enemies. The confusion does nothing to his opponent. Jeff shoots again, but his arrow is guarded. "Holy shit! That guy is a fucking hardass! To bad he's about to eat an ass whoopin sandwich!" Jared checks out the corpses, but finds nothing interesting - except for a silk robe on an enemy that is still alive. PBG takes out an enemy with a counter attack. Jared steals the silk robe. Jeff is cleaning up from above his enemies. Treasure appears everywhere. Jared wins the battle. Jared watches a cool cutscene with the characters fighting. "Holy shit! When do your knights learn that move?" Category:Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3 Category:Videos